A number of different designs for optically measuring various chemicals and reactions in liquid solutions and suspensions using fiber optics have been proposed over the years.
Designs for fluorescent and other optical measurements using an optical fiber have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,814, 4,548,907, 4,564,598, 4,676,640, 4,739,171, 4,929,561, 4,942,303, 5,046,854, 5,595,708, 5,700,428, 5,714,388, 5,757,014, 6,151,111 and 6,597,450. These include single sample sensors and multiwelled multiple sample readers. Similar optical measurements using optical fibers of components in solid objects have been proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,336. A multichannel probe has also been used in such situations as proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,530.
Designs for optical instruments for measuring components in fluid flows have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,849, 4,973,561, 4,983,038, 5,044,747, 5,304,492, 5,828,458 and 6,888,636.
Designs for multiple optical measurements at multiple locations for various components in fluids using multiple optical fibers have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,344, 5,690,894, 5,837,196, 6,146,593 and 6,517,506. These have been used to take various optical measurements.
Computer analysis of the optical output readings has been proposed by many sources including U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,303.
Designs for optical analysis of liquids using multiple fiber optic sensors have been proposed such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,818, 6,009,339, 6,101,406 and 6,208,880.
Designs for capillary spectrometric analysis of a sample liquid using a fiber optic system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,490.
Designs for full spectrum analysis of water has been proposed where the “signature” of a particular component in water may be measured. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,149.
Waters have been monitored spectrophotometrically for many years. However, generally only one chemical or physical parameter was measured at a time, and measurements were generally made using one chemical technique, such as light scattering for turbidity or fluorescence for chlorophyll-a. Typically, water is monitored sporadically by occasional sampling of retrieved water, which is taken to a laboratory for analysis. Some specialized sensors have been used on water flowing through a pipe, which provide real-time measurement of one component of the water. Generally it is desirable to move laboratory instruments to the field to perform continuous on-line water monitoring but such monitoring has been for a very limited number of water components. Until the present invention, measurement of multiple components using more than one analytical technique has required multiple sensors. This approach requires a skilled operator capable of performing multiple calibration and maintenance procedures. Multiple sensors also propagate errors from each device, which limits the monitoring system's ability to detect anomalies or events using a combination of readings. It is from these problems that the present invention was developed.